


In-Between

by diav



Category: Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-12
Updated: 2008-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diav/pseuds/diav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce reflects on Rachel's death.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Batman series, including Batman Begins and The Dark Knight.</p>
<p>Spoilers: This is written from the point of view of Bruce Wayne (Batman) after the two events at 250 52nd Street. Since Alfred burned Rachel's note without him knowing, Bruce contemplates his actions in a series of, somewhat scattered, thoughts.</p>
<p>Warnings/Notes: Just watch for language? I like swearing in my angsty pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In-Between

Perhaps it was her fate to die.

By my hands.

Indirectly.

All those hopes and dreams.

She was supposed to wait for me.

But no, taken away.

By that devil of a man.

He doesn't deserve the title of man.

Scum of the earth.

Fleabag of garbage mammoths.

_Joker_.

I'll let my dreams consume me.

Why couldn't I have her when I had the chance?

This mask…

It's destroying everything I know.

I have the blood of innocent people on my hands.

Along with the criminals.

I was so in love with you.

I thought I could save you.

I saved that son of a bitch instead.

All I can think about is the scent of your hair.

Your sweet lips.

You made a promise.

No.

_I_ made a promise.

I would turn in the mask.

The costume.

The weapons.

Alfred said I spat in the face of criminals.

I guess I did, didn't I?

Look where that got me.

Lonely once more.

You, gone. Forever.

Two-Face is gone now too.

Who did you really love?

Why couldn't you tell me?

I guess I'll never know.


End file.
